Anime High! KishxToboe
by Roxie Archer
Summary: Pairing pulled out of a hat...literally, for a fun game.When Kish gets bored, look out, rumors may fly! But for Inu, fact may be more devistating than fiction. Contains Shonen Ai...sorta


Disclaimer: Oh, boy. ... I do not own: Wolf's Rain, Tokyo Mew Mew, Fushigi Yugi, Saiyuki, Naruto, or Inu.

Author's Notes: _Welcome to Anime High!_ The ultimate crossover. If you don't know the people in here, you might want to go look them up but Inu belongs to ... Inu, of manga-inu-chan at enjoy this little glimpse into Anime High, think of it as a preview of things to come, and just ask if you have any questions.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Toboe & Kish **

( an Anime High blip )

"Aaarrrr…" a very, _very_ board teen threw himself dramatically over the back of his chair.

Detention was _the_ most boring thing on the face of the earth. Unfortunately for him, he found himself an unwilling participant in it more often than not. Where was everyone? Why was he all alone? Where was the teacher? Where was _Suboshi_? He _had_ to have gotten detention. Today was Monday (in Suboshi world, Monday meant weekend stress relief). The teen's elfin face scrunched in a death glare at the empty, upside-down doorway hoping that he might somehow intimidate it into producing another occupant. Until the teacher arrived, he wasn't even on the clock. _He didn't even **exist**_! Just as he was about to scream, something in the hall caught his eye. An auburn haired boy carrying all his books was talking with Tsume. His head was down and he seemed to only be responding to the other. Delinquent Kish was intrigued. He sat up and turned around in his chair, resting his chin on his hands to watch. He thought maybe he recognized the boy. Toby-something, maybe it was Toboe. A shy little girly kid. Not someone Tsume would normally waste his time on and it didn't look like he was threatening the kid. Kish's elf ears were pretty sharp but try as he might, he couldn't hear their insufferable whispering. Eventually, Tsume turned and left and Kish, being the snoop he was, moved in for the kill.

Toboe looked up as Kish sauntered into the hall, his patented seductive grin in place.

"I saw the lone wolf gracing you with his presence. Mind sharing with a concerned bystander?" (This, roughly translated, means 'I have a reputation to uphold concerning my title as rumor king and if you give me ammo I might not have to make things worse for you when I make something up.)

Kish slowly backed the wary boy to the wall, resting one hand on the smooth surface near the other's face. Toboe glanced at the hand nervously. Now Toboe, to his credit, was not an idiot. He knew exactly two things about Kish; one: that he was the source of all rumors good and bad depending on his mood at the time, and two: that, while he was less of a letch than Gojyo, he had effectively refined seduction to a higher art that the crimson haired teen would likely never understand. Neither of which Toboe wanted to find himself mixed up in.

While Toboe is pondering his hopeless situation, let's turn our attention to the true victim of today's preconstructed rumor. Inu Hyata happened to be outside at that particular time, searching for the lucky tennis ball that her scatter-brained friend Naruto had lost in the bushes near the school, under the window, directly across the hall from her shinning crush and his vile molester. As circumstance would have it, she happened to look through the window and see this shocking vision. As Kish leaned in, that infamous grin plastered across his face, Inu's face somehow became one with the glass – there will forever be an unexplainable Inu-print on this window – as she watched in horror at the scene unfolding before her.

_Meanwhile_…

"He's my cousin." Toboe had decided that, givin the situation, that was most likely the most valuable piece of information he needed to divulge. It wasn't well known – like everything else concerning his cousin, but Toboe thought a rumor that they were dating might upset Tsumae more than people knowing that one bit of information about him. And an upset Tsumae would most likely mean a mangled Kish later on. He didn't' dislike Kish _that_ much, rumor or no. "He just wanted me to do his homework later cause he'll be busy tonight." A lie, but believable.

Kish groaned, resting his forehead against his captive's. Outside, Inu was currently in the throws of a severe heart attack. (Quick! Somebody call the medic! . )

"That's pathetic." the dark-haired teen groaned. "How can I possibly pass that information along?" Toboe shrugged cutely, giving a nervous smile. Kish smiled back. (Oops, wrong thing to do!) "Mmm…well, I suppose I'll let you be on your way. Wouldn't want to keep cousin waiting. Sorry to have detained you." and, in yet another Kish-patented move, he pressed his lips to the other in a happy thank-you kiss and turned, sashaying away, leaving one white crumbling dog outside and one against the wall, practicing his carp impression.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post Comments: Do Not Flame but please review if you enjoyed this. I wrote this one but when Anime High comes along, that's a collab- well, mostly it's Inu, but yea, me too.

For more Anime High blips, see my profile, there's one up already under Yu-Gi-Oh!


End file.
